lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Dustin
' House Dustin' is a very large Gotlian Household located in the Kingdom of Dustin, and dominating the city of Dustenvale. House Dustin rules over the Kingdom of Dustin, and has a complete stranglehold over the Kingdom and the main economic center. Following the Downfall of Numeron the first members of House Dustin entered the region, and alongside a large grouping of Goths begin mingling with the Atlantians over several generations, and as the Arnor attempt to reunite the Empire of Numeron failed the leadership of House Dustin took control of the deserts of Dustin and founded the beginning of the Kingdom of Dustin. The Kingdom of Dustin would begin to expand outwards with the attack on the Kingdom of Barrow of which was controlled the lands north of the Mountains of Dustin, and was only reached after the Dustin's built a series of tunnels through the mountains with the help of the Dwarves of Dustin. The Kingdom of Dustin would then make its final expansion when it attacked the forests west of the deserts of its core and was able to move very far west until they attacked into the lands of House Hornwood, and were soundly defeated forcing a retreat into the forests and a tentative peace between the two. The Kingdom of Dustin would engage in a brief war against the Kingdom of Vordling after the death of the heir to House Dustin, and this war ruined the long standing friendship between the two and would lead to the death of thousands on both sides of the conflict. History Early History Following the Downfall of Numeron the first members of House Dustin entered the region, and alongside a large grouping of Goths begin mingling with the Atlantians over several generations, and as the Arnor attempt to reunite the Empire of Numeron failed the leadership of House Dustin took control of the deserts of Dustin and founded the beginning of the Kingdom of Dustin. The Kingdom of Dustin would begin to expand outwards with the attack on the Kingdom of Barrow of which was controlled the lands north of the Mountains of Dustin, and was only reached after the Dustin's built a series of tunnels through the mountains with the help of the Dwarves of Dustin. The Kingdom of Dustin would then make its final expansion when it attacked the forests west of the deserts of its core and was able to move very far west until they attacked into the lands of House Hornwood, and were soundly defeated forcing a retreat into the forests and a tentative peace between the two. Vordling War During the war with the Vordlings his other brother Simon would be taken prisoner during one of the battles, and following this they retreated back into their lands causing Arthur to battle into the Vordlings lands in an attempt to save him, but during his attempts the Vordlings begin to lose the conflict and thus they executed Simon. Following this the war turned into a slug fest of which the Vordlings begin to win, but they didn't have the ability to take Dustin so the two signed a peace treaty and agreed to not attack eachother again for thirty years. Noteable Members Family Members * † John Dustin III. Died of sickness ** † Trisha Dustin. Died of sickness *** † John Dustin IV. Died during a duel *** † Simon Dustin. Executed during the Vordling War ***Arthur Dustin ****Lia Dustin *****Peter Dustin ******Cassella Dustin (Cassella Gargalen) *******Trebor Dustin *******Morra Dustin ****Diane Portier *****Mary Dustin *****Kenna Dust ******Gunthor Meregov *****Diane Portier II. *****Anna Portier ****Other Women ***** † Arthur Dust. Murdered by Agents of Lia Dustin ***** † Purliana Dust. Murdered by Agents of Lia Dustin ***Matilda Dustin (Matilda Hornwood) ****Vynlet Hornwood ***Abigail Dustin Other Noteables Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Dustin Category:Gotlians Category:Houses in Westros